


All Shall Burn, All Shall Parrish

by Merchant



Series: Raven Revisited [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Raven Boys-centric, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Adam's head after his father beat him up so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shall Burn, All Shall Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth writing out of six, with more to come very soon. This writing has a few things that were mentioned in "A Pynch Of Inner Turmoil", but from Adam's POV. This is another Raven Boys writing, but instead of me writing about Adam's thoughts, feelings, and so on throughout the _entire_ book, this takes place after the scene where Adam gets hurt really bad by his father, and Ronan saves him. When I wrote this, I figured having the pre-series writings from Adam's POV was enough for a Raven Boys writing. As I always mention, this was posted on my [Tumblr](http://uaa-merchant.tumblr.com). I greatly appreciate all the support I've been receiving so far. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and it's characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this writing**

Adam Parrish was completely destroyed,and not just physically but mentally _and_ emotionally. He could handle his father’s abuse, since it had been dished out so often. He was handling it at the current moment, even though he was teetering on the edge between conscious and unconscious. He didn’t know what made him beg that police officer to let Ronan go, to not arrest him. It was almost like he was possessed when he said it, that it was someone else going on about Ronan defending him, and how he wanted to press charges against his own father. It was probably because Adam finally had friends, and he wanted those friends to be around for him. _I can't drag Ronan into my fight. He may be an asshole, but he's still my friend,_ he thought.

_I’ve said these words, and there’s no going back on them now. I won’t be able to return to this house. I've lost everything I was fighting for. This is just what Gansey wants._ Adam could feel his anger building up, but it didn't last very long, because of the pain and dizziness he was feeling.

Sure enough, Adam went unconscious right after that thought crossed his mind. By that time, the ambulance had finally arrived. Adam woke up in a hospital bed some hours later, his vision blurry from pain medication flowing from an IV into his veins. He tried to look around the room, to see where he was, but only saw blurry shades of blue and white, from the doctors and nurses uniforms nearby. He could faintly make out the words “complete hearing loss”, which explained why the ringing in his ears had died out, and why he couldn't hear on the one side of his head. As he finally managed to look towards the door, he swore he saw a familiar silhouette standing there. It couldn't be real, Adam was probably too drugged up, and he was seeing things. So he thought, at least.

_Ronan wouldn’t be here, how stupid of me to think he might be._ Adam drifted back into an unconscious state, for a little while longer. When he awoke next, he was fully aware of his surroundings, and the dizziness was gone. The pain still remained, though. He was able to see a clear view of the hospital room, and then he caught movement in the doorway, out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw the familiar black jacket he knew so well, and the back of a shaved head. _So you really were here, Ronan._ “Thanks, Lynch,” he managed to say aloud, his voice strained and weak from the pain he was in. Sure enough, Ronan stopped for a brief moment at the sound of his name, but after that he was gone in a hurry.

After another visit from a nurse and a doctor, Adam became fully aware of how he was completely deaf in his left ear. He could feel the bandage over said ear, and how much gauze covered it. _So I wasn't imagining all of that_. When he was all set to head out, after changing clothes, and making himself look a bit more presentable, he had stopped to sign his release forms. He was told it was taken care of, and for a second, Adam was confused. He wanted to ask about it, but upon thinking, he realized he didn’t have to ask, because he knew exactly what happened, and what he’d find once he walked out of the hospital.

After seeing the familiar Camaro in the parking lot once he stepped outside, Adam's anger returned with a vengeance. He knew what Gansey was going to say once he got in the car, and it pissed him off. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. This was supposed to be on _his_ terms, his rules, not Gansey’s.

They had another fight while driving back, and this time it was an ugly and heated argument, one Adam knew was bound to happen. Adam was so tempted to punch Gansey in the face for what he was saying, and he probably would’ve done so, if it didn’t mean he’d put both of them in danger. Therefore, he opted to start walking the rest of the way, to avoid doing something he'd only regret later. Gansey had a way with words, however, and Adam found himself back in the Camaro, and the rest of the trip was in silence. Adam's mind was anything _but_ silent though. _Is this how Ronan feels all of the time? Now I understand it better._

The BMW was already parked at Monmouth when they returned, with Ronan already sitting in the driver's seat. Adam felt some joy in seeing it there, because he really _did not_ want to be near Gansey right then. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t want to be alone either, since he didn't trust what he might do. “I’m going to get my things, but you are not coming. Do not follow me, I swear to God, Gansey,” he spat out with a threatening tone. He didn’t care that he was throwing salt in Gansey’s wounds by saying that, but he didn't really care about that, because he _wanted_ to say it. Adam had _really_ been hanging around Ronan too long, and it showed itself in very minor actions and words. He didn’t even look at Gansey, or wait for him to respond. He just simply walked to the BMW, opened the passenger side door, and climbed in.

Adam and Ronan said nothing as they drove to that home Adam was no longer welcome at, that home he grew up in, that home where he _belonged_. Ronan and Gansey must have discussed what was to come next after this incident with Robert Parrish, because Adam didn't need to inform Ronan of what they were doing. They chose to say nothing as they packed up Adam’s things, with Adam double-checking to make sure he had everything he needed. Adam decided not to say anything to his mother, because he was pissed at her for allowing the abuse to go on, over some petty prejudice, which led to that incident with Adam's father. The look Ronan gave Adam's mother said enough, and his mother's reaction was the one she _should_ have in this situation, one that spoke her innermost fears, regret, and lament, without actually using words to give them validation. Adam and Ronan chose to say nothing as they put Adam’s things into the BMW, and then drove away. There was _nothing_ , and there was also _everything_ that Adam wanted to say, but he’d feel ridiculous ranting to Ronan. Even if Ronan would agree with him, and would express the same feelings Adam was feeling.

Adam still said nothing, as Ronan grabbed most of his things out of the BMW once they returned to Monmouth again. Adam didn’t even look at Gansey as he passed by, and instead he went into Noah’s room, and started unpacking his things. 

Adam Parrish was safe at Monmouth, but he wasn’t _home_. He tried his best to adjust to being in this new place, but it was too _large_. It was too _grand_ for him, it was a space for those that were destined for big things, like Gansey and Ronan. It was definitely _not_ the kind of place Adam was supposed to be. He felt awkward being at Monmouth full-time like this. He missed his old room, in the place that fit his image so much better than Monmouth could ever do. Adam Parrish had enough of all of this, of this _charity_ that Gansey kept trying to push on him, of Gansey's _insistence_ that Adam would _want_ things handed to him without working hard for them. Especially when Gansey thought it was _easy_ to get things that you wanted and asked for. _I’m not one of Gansey’s things. I am definitely not one of Gansey’s things. Yet, here I am, just like Gansey wanted, just to try to show how simple he thinks everything can be._

Adam Parrish was _not_ about to surrender to Gansey's privileged ideals, because that's all they were, and all they'd ever be. So one night, he finally made up his mind. He knew what he had to do. He knew what would prove to the others that Adam was his own man, who could make things happen of his _own_ accord, and with no one's help.

_I’m going to wake up the ley line._


End file.
